Unlucky In Time
by Alytiger
Summary: ABANDONED "Sarah Jones shyly waved goodbye to the all-grown-up-little-girl who got caught in her cross hairs and the man who she would meet a few years in his past before finding the beginning of her timeline." Rated M for swearing peppered throughout.
1. Creepy Statues

**Authors Note:** So this is just a thought I had. Can Weeping Angels hit someone more than once? Because if they could that would suck really bad and so this story was born!

Edit: I kept the dialogue the same, I just changed a few facial expressions and a reaction or two so other things later make a bit of sense. 11/29/2015

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who

* * *

Sarah Jones can't help her rotten luck. She tries so damn hard to do things right, she really does, but no matter what she does something bad always happens. The worst part of it was the year she turned 18 and Sarah met the Weeping Angels.

"Hey James hurry up will you? I can't hold this stupid box much longer." Sarah calls to her friend with the key. She hears a thud and sighs. "You big clutz what did you drop now? I hope you didn't break it or your mother is gonna be pissed." She turns the corner with the box still in her hands and she sees James holding his foot and cursing under his breath.

"Damn box hit my fucking foot. _Shit_ this _hurts_!" He makes one last face before standing straight and picking up the offensive box. "I've got the key. Let's just put these damn boxes in storage so we can go home and finish our movie."

They walk around the corner once more and James opens the door to the storage unit. "Why couldn't your mother do this again? It's just a few boxes; we were in the middle of watching a movie for Christ-sake!"

James laughs as he peers into the darkness. "Something about us being 'young and full of energy so suck it up and do what I say'." He flips the light switch and jumps. " _Shit_ that thing is creepy."

Sarah observes the statue, it looks like an evil angel with fangs and claws but it is starting to crumble around the edges. The statue is facing away from the pair looking into a mirror so Sarah and James can see both its wings and demon face. "Um, let's just put the boxes down and go. That thing gives me the willies James; I don't want to be here with it any longer than I have to."

"Alright, let's get out of here." James walks over and places the boxes by the mirror. "Wha-oof!" He trips over himself and knocks the mirror over on his way down. "Damn it that smarts." He stands up and starts dusting himself off. "You must have given me some of your bad luck Sarah, huh?" He looks up to see his friend standing stock still staring in horror behind him. "Whoa, what is it?" He turns and sees that the statue had **moved** and was inches away from his face. "OH GOD! Wha-what the fuck Sarah! How the hell did that thing move!"

"I don't know! I looked down at you when you fell and when I looked at the statue the fucking thing had MOVED and looked like it was trying to FUCKING EAT YOU!" The pair turned and ran. James took one step before disappearing and Sarah made it back to the door before she found herself in the middle of now where.

"James? Oh, god what happened? Where am I?" Sarah turns around but sees nothing that looks familiar. She sees a house a distance away and a little girl playing in the back yard. "Hey, hey kid! Is your mother home?" She walks towards the girl. As she approaches a woman walks out of the house.

"Deborah, come inside now." The woman stands on one side of the fence with Sarah on the other. "What are you doing running up to my kid like that? Do you need help?" The woman mildly glares at Sarah as if to scold her for talking to her child. Then her face shifts to something that Sarah doesn't understand. Admiration, Fear, Recognition?

"I'm lost and I need to find my friend James, we were just at this storage unit over by his house and I can't remember how I got here."

"Well I would help but my husband gets off work soon and I haven't made dinner yet. You know how it is." The woman turns and starts back inside.

Sarah gasps and grabs at the woman's arm. "Wait! Can you at least lend me your phone so I can call me friend? I lost my cell at some point."

The lady takes Sarah hand off her arm. "Yes, come in and you can use my phone." She opens the gate and Sarah follows her inside. "My name is Diane and what on earth is a cell?"

* * *

So I will try and post more to this story next week.


	2. Middle of Nowhere

**Author's Note:** So, while you may know that Sarah is back in time she does not because she hasn't figured out what a Weeping Angel is yet. But oh will she learn, MUAHAHAHAHA!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who

* * *

"Um, I mean my cellular telephone…" Sarah nervously giggles as a sinking feeling settles in her gut. The feeling solidifies once she enters Diane's home. It looks like something straight out of a retro movie.

Diane leads Sarah through the house to the wall phone in the kitchen. "Well I don't know what crazy made up thing a cellular telephone is but you can use my phone to call your friend." She steps away for a minute and Sarah can hear Diane talking to her daughter in the other room. "Deborah… can't… friend… father… dinner." Diane walks back into the kitchen and Sarah is holding the wall phone in her hand, having realized how useless it would be to try and call someone who isn't born yet. "Oh, so did you reach your friend?"

"Um, no but thank you anyways Mrs. Diane." Sarah places the phone back in the cradle gently and tries not to cry. "Damn it." She curses under her breath. "This shit can't get any worse can it?"

Diane smiles sadly. "Well, I guess I could make you a place for dinner if you wanted. I'm sure my husband wouldn't mind too much."

"Oh yes please!" Sarah is starving; she hasn't eaten since half a bucket of popcorn a few hours earlier. "If it wouldn't be too much trouble."

"As long as you help me finish up with supper I think we can whip up enough food for everyone." Diane smiles and looks at Sarah out of the corner of her eye as she starts chopping vegetables. "Can you start prepping that for me dear?" They work in comfortable silence, Diane only giving orders on what to prepare next and in what way. Dinner is almost complete by the time that she speaks up. "So what's a young girl like you doing out here by yourself? We don't live close enough to anywhere that you simply made a wrong turn."

Sarah jumps guiltily. "Well, I can't tell you much." She looks away from the woman. "Something happened," She shutters "and now I'm all the way out here." Sarah pauses confused. "Where exactly is here?"

Diane frowns. "A few miles out from Suwanee. Our neighborhood of sorts is one of the few out here. I'm not quiet sure how you managed to get yourself so turned around that you got lost into our neck of the woods." Diane gives Sarah a knowing look. "If you're in serious trouble I could always try to help. I wouldn't phone the police unless you want me to."

"No!" Sarah coughs. "Um, I mean. Please don't. There isn't anything so wrong that you would need to phone the police." Sarah attempts a reassuring smile. "This isn't anything a good night's sleep and some dinner won't fix."

Diane sighs and opens her mouth to speak again when the front door opens and in walks what Sarah assumes to be Mr. Diane. "Honey I'm home!" He calls from the front door. He is immediately assaulted by his daughter. "Hey pumpkin."

"We will talk about this later." Diane walks around the corner to meet her husband at the door. "Good evening dear. I was just about to pull dinner out of the oven. I've been keeping it warm until you came home." Sarah hears a kissing sound. "Oh, and we have a guest with us for dinner tonight. Sarah there's no need to hide in the kitchen dear."

Sarah slowly turns the corner. _"Shitshitshitshitshitshit._ Hello sir, my name is Sarah Faraday. I'm sorry to be intruding on your dinner on such short notice." She smiles and holds out her hand.

Mr. Diane shook Sarah's hand and seemed surprised by her strong grip. "Oh please call me Tom. It's no trouble at all; any friend of Diane's is a friend of mine. So how do you know my wife?"

* * *

I get the feeling (aka I know the answer because I'm the author) that saying "I'm a stranger that your wife invited to dinner because I'm lost and she took pity on me" isn't the correct answer to his question. Also, shout out to the outskirts of Suwanee, Georgia for being the scene for this little chapter!


	3. Family Friend

**Author's Note:** Well this one is a full page longer than the other two. Yay for you guys! Also, we get to learn some extra special fun stuff about Sarah in this chapter. Yay for making this harder on myself! Also, I understand her last lame changed. She lied, she doesn't trust these people and she doesn't yet realize that they have no way of tracking her once this is over.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who

Update 11/29/15: I changed a small detail to help make things flow smoother in later chapters (AKA I'm lazy and didn't plan ahead)

* * *

Sarah froze and her eyes darted to Diane who was looking at Sarah expectantly. "Um, well."

"Me and Sarah met at Woodstock. It was a doozy of a meeting." Diane smiled wickedly and winked at Sarah was nodded confused.

Tom blinked, but didn't question the information as he took Sarah's hand, giving it a light squeeze. He seemed shocked when Sarah returned his handshake firmly. "What a grip you have there little lady," He laughed. "wouldn't think you'd have a handshake like that by looking at you."

"Um, thank you?" Sarah awkwardly shuffled her feet, unsure of the etiquette in this strangely old-fashioned house.

"I think it's time for all of us to go and sit down for dinner, don't you think Tom dear?"

"Yes of course. I'm starving. Is the table set and ready Diane?" Tom walked into the kitchen without waiting for a response.

"Deborah please come to the table for dinner! We have a friend of Mommy's over so please be on your best behavior." Diane shot Sarah a look that she didn't understand, it looked like 'why-are-you-acting-so-weird-we-need-to-talk' before she walked into the kitchen after her husband. "Everything is all set. I just need to get dinner out of the oven dear."

After everyone sat down and was served Tom spoke up. "So what brings you into our little neck of the woods Sarah?"

Sarah coughed. "Oh, well it's just… I wanted to visit Diane cause I haven't seen her in so long."

Tom nodded. "So will you be staying long?"

"Oh well she's not sure honey. I know I want her to stay as long as she needs to. To catch up of course. You don't mind any do you sugar?" Diane's smile could have given someone diabetes.

Tom wasn't fazed as he took a bite of dinner and agreed. "So, where are you from Sarah?"

"I'm from Atlanta." Deborah looked at Sarah with big eyes. Sarah got the feeling that the child didn't ever see many strangers.

"Oh, are you married?" Tom motioned for Diane to give him another helping.

Sarah choked. "No, no. Not married. A little too young for that."

"A little too young? How old are you?" Tom paid attention to Sarah for the first time that evening since the handshake.

"Oh dear you know it's not polite to ask a woman her age." Even though Diane interjected it was obvious to Sarah that she was also curious.

"It's no trouble really. I just turned 18 this past March." Sarah smiled and Deborah's mouth was now hanging open. Sarah looked at her host and sees that was also confused. Diane did a better job of hiding her confusion. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh no Sarah it's just I can't believe that your parents let you travel all the way from Atlanta by yourself. Diane how could you let this, child, come here all on her own?"

Diane is fast on her feet and replied without blinking. "Well dear I knew she was coming so if she didn't make it I could just phone her folks and see if something was wrong."

Sarah knew that for some reason the ice she was standing on had become very still so she panicked. "Thank you for dinner. I think I'll just head to bed now. Could you please show me to my room Diane?"

Diane looked to her husband and smiled. "I'll only be a minute dear. Don't stop eating on my account." She led Sarah down the hall. As soon as they were out of sight Diane turned. "Is your name really Sarah Faraday and what are you actually doing here?"

Sarah squeaked. "Um, yes that is my real name and I don't know what I'm doing here! I'm just as confused as you are! I mean who doesn't know about cell phones? Why did you husband freak out when he knew I was only 18? Why did he assume I was married?! I know you want answers, but so do I!"

Diane let out her breath slowly. "Wow. You do exist. This is so cool! Do you really not know what's going on? Oh my goodness I guess that means I get to explain everything to you!" Sarah looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Well first things first my maiden name is Jones and this will be very important soon. I'm not sure how soon. You never did like giving away details to my family."

"Wait what? Back up a bit. Your family? What's going on? How do you know who I am? What are you supposed to be explaining to me? Why is your maiden name important?!"

Diane smiled and hugged Sarah. "Well let me first get you settled in. You look like your about to fall over." Diane led Sarah into the spare bedroom. "The bathroom is across the hall. I can talk to you while you freshen up."

Sarah got into the bathroom and started washing her face. "So please start from the beginning."

"Well you've been visiting my family for three generations. You first visited Alfred Jones and scared the living daylights out of my family. You were an old pro by then and the only reason there was trouble is because they didn't know how to react to a time traveler like yourself."

"I'm sorry but you must be mistaken. I'm not a time traveler. I'm just lost. I live in Atlanta and I came to visit my friend in Dacula and then we were forced by his mom to go and take some crap to the storage unit and then I end up in the middle of no where with you! While that is weird I didn't travel through time!"

Diane puts her hands on Sarah's shoulders. "Honey, this might scare you but you're in 1979."

* * *

DUN DUN DUN, actually you guys already knew this so this isn't a big shock. BUT IT IS TO SARAH. Tho, I like to think of her as a fun little family heirloom.

Also, reviews are welcome! Do you love it [if so why?] do you hate it [if so why are you still reading this?] what could I do better [because I'm not 100% sure that my period writing is good or if it will get better/worse the farther back we go]


	4. Coming To Terms

**Author's Note:** Hello dear readers! I hope your excited for this next chapter! So how will Sarah react to being told he was tossed backwards into time? About as well as one can expect...

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who

* * *

Sarah's jaw dropped. "No, no that's impossible. I can't be in 1979. I'm from the year 2015 and I've somehow teleported here." Sarah teared up. "But that's not normal is it?"

Diane shook her head. "I'm sorry, but either I'm lying and you've teleported or I'm telling the truth and you've gone back in time. There isn't a normal spin on this scenario dear."

Sarah attempted to collect herself. "I guess I'll be staying with you until whatever happened to me to get me here happens again. The only problem is I don't know what that even is!" Sarah can feel herself getting worked up again, but she doesn't care. "How am I supposed to know what happened to me and when I will get Dropped Back In Time Like Someone In A Movie?! I'm Just A Normal Girl Who Hangs Out With My Friends AND WORKS THE TICKET BOOTH AT THE FUCKING MOVIE THEATER! I DIDN'T ASK FOR ANY OF THIS! TAKE ME BACK HOME RIGHT NOW DAMN IT!"

Diane slapped Sarah across the face. "Calm down!" She whispered frightened. "We'll be in hot water if my husband hears you screeching like that!"

Tom called from the kitchen and his voice slowly got closer. "What the hell is all that ruckus? I don't want a yelling bitch in my house even if she is your friend Diane. Get her to shut up then send her on her god damn way!"

Diane went white and gave Sarah a sad look. "I'm sorry, but rules are rules. You have to leave. I'm sorry that you don't get to stay with us longer."

Sarah sighed. "I guess the only thing that could make this day any worse is if I died tonight, and that might happen because I'm gonna get kicked out of the only damn place that can help me."

Diane ushered her into the bedroom across the hall and shut the door. "Don't worry, you'll be OK." Sarah gave her a funny look and Diane elaborated. "Well if YOU haven't traveled back in time to see my family that means that at some point in your future you travel back farther in the past."

Sarah sighed, her expression blank. "Well thanks for the pep talk. I guess I'll be going now."

"Oh no your not, I have to give you enough supplies that you'll be OK until you meet my mother and a baby me." Diane smiled. "Here, change into this dress that way you don't look so out of place." Sarah woodenly changed, her outburst having tired her out. "Now, be sure to look for the Jones family. Just ask around, we are a pretty social bunch. My house is in the center of town so just go there and wait for yourself to jump back. Everything is gonna be fine."

Sarah sniffled. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because the story of you is amazing. I've been told the tales of you since I was young. You are a heroine and a role model for all the little Jones' and even Deborah has heard of you and I bet she tells the story to her kids. Sarah Faraday is a legend and I'm glad to be a part of it." Diane wraps her arms around Sarah and both women smile through misty eyes.

"Thank you." Sarah took in a shuttering breath and prepared to face the world and find out exactly what had caused her to jump back. It didn't matter how far back she went, Sarah Jones was going to find her way back home.

* * *

You like? I figure if Diane knew who she was then obviously someone was telling stories, so why not make them adventure tales? I mean that makes this whole thing so much more exciting if you guys know that adventure and awsomeness is coming! It keeps you reading and waiting for more.

UNTIL NEXT TIME LOVIES


	5. Adventure In Town

**Author's Note:** The moral of the story is, suck it up buttercup. JK, that would be a shitty moral.

 **Disclaimer:** I still do not own Doctor Who

* * *

"So I've got to go back _more_ before I might be able to go home? I don't like the sound of that. It seems like a recipe for disaster. What if I go so far back that I can't get forward?" Sarah fretted as Diane packed a bag.

"Well, as long as you do whatever feels natural you should live long enough to meet my ancestors. After three generations I don't know what happens to you, that's all we see in my family. Maybe you find a way back home and it didn't make its way into your story." Diane smiled reassuringly. "I have faith that everything will turn out for the better and as long as you have faith as well everything will work out."

Sarah smiled nervously and took a deep breath as Diane handed her a sack. "So all I need to do is take this and try to find your family? What will I do until I go backwards? I obviously don't know how to blend in, because your husband thought I was strange enough to KICK OUT."

Diane gave her a quick run down of how not to stick out. "Ok, first of all. Take this ring." She slipped a simple band onto Sarah's left hand. "If you're married and running errands for your husband then you won't stick out. Also, don't be too loud or aggressive, that's not exactly normal." Diane hugged Sarah one last time. "If you want to go back sooner, I would try and do whatever you were doing when you came here in the first place. Goodbye and good luck!"

So Sarah tossed the bag over her shoulder and set off to town. She thought about what she was doing when she found herself back in time. "That still sounds like something out of a movie." She sighed before she remembers the creepy statue that moved. "That's it! That angel statue must have somehow dropped me off in the past! All I have to do is find it and then I can make it take me home."

After an hour of walking Sarah was less thrilled with her plan. "How exactly does one convince a statue to take them to the future? It didn't ask if we wanted to go to the past before it poofed me _here_ now did it?" She sighed. "This is ridiculous, the only way I can even test my god damn plan is if I _find_ the fucking town and I haven't even managed to do _that_."

After a few more minutes Sarah saw the town and, with renewed energy, ran towards it. She arrived panting and out of breath, earning a few strange looks from people, but she didn't care. "Um, hello? Can you help me? I seem to be a bit lost." Sarah approached an older woman who was walking towards what Sarah assumed was her car. "Can you point me in the direction of the Jones' house?"

The old woman smiled kindly at Sarah. "Well I can do you one better deary, I was about to drive in that direction myself so I could drop you off at their house."

Sarah smiled, but then she had a thought. "What if I get there and can't find the angel?" So she says. "I'm not expected for a few hours yet and I wouldn't want to arrive early. Just directions will be fine, thank you."

The woman narrowed her eyes at Sarah. "Well, what business do you have with Benny Jones? He's been married a long time and has grown children. I would sure hate to see something messed up."

Sarah smiled reassuringly. "My husband sent me in town to pick up some papers from Benny. He's going to pick me up around dark. My husband works with Benny."

"Well I'm sorry for acting all persnickety but I thought you might have been a gold digging hussy and I'm very good friends with Benny." The old woman smiled once again. Sarah's eye twitched and her fist itched.

"Oh it's all right. You can't help but be wary of a stranger." Sarah said as she mentally stabbed the old bitch. " _Do I look like a money grubbing whore? Who the fuck says something like that to someone they just met? Obnoxious bitch._ " Sarah smiled. "So where did you say the house was?"

The old woman rattled off the instructions before she climbed into her car and left. "Well bye deary! I'll be sure to stop by tomorrow and ask Benny how your visit was." Translation, _if you're his whore I'll be sure to tell his wife and have you kicked out of town._

"Yay, and I figured people in 2015 were assholes." Sarah said she began her search for the Time Angel.

* * *

Yay for crazy old people! Boo for not many people reading this. Tell your friends! Favorite this story! Review and tell me how much you love me!

See ya later lovies :)


	6. An Old Friend

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Doctor Who

Author's Note: I'm so sorry that I dropped off of the face of the Earth! Shout out to Creative Lunatic for alerting me that I had a story to continue! Thank you for being an email! lol

* * *

Sarah has decided that she hated today. Why couldn't the Time Angels have shown up before it become dark? "I freaking hate the cold and hate the Time Angels and hate the stupid old woman." Sarah was huddled in the dark waiting for the Angel to show up and push her back in time so she could finally meet her new family.

 _Crash_ , the darkness spit out a sound and Sarah cowered. "Shit that hurt." Sarah heard a familiar voice and perked up.

"James is that you?" Sarah ran towards the friendly voice. "Oh James I've missed you so much!" Sarah ran and hugged her friend. She noticed that he felt bigger than she remembered and his voice was a bit deeper than it was last time they spoke.

James held Sarah back at arms length. "Sarah? It's good to see you again."

Sarah finally got a good look at her friend. "James? What happened?" James was now a man. "Ho-how old are you?"

James scratched his head, "I'll be 28 in a week."

Sarah smiled and hugged James again. "James I don't know what has happened to us but I need to get home!"

James frowned. "Sarah, you can't ever go home. The Weeping Angels can only push you back in time. I've been stuck here for a long time and I've accepted that fact. You are always welcome at my home if you need some place to stay. I've got a good set up."

"What are the Weeping Angels?"

James cocked his head to the side. "The fuck you mean what are Weeping Angels. That's the name of the stone statue that threw us back in time." James paused before continuing slower. "You told me this yourself last time we spoke."

Sarah began to sound hysterical. "The last time we spoke we were running from a demonic angel statue and then I ended up in the fucking middle of nowhere and this man yelled at me then kicked me out of his house and this woman said she knew who I was and she shared my last name and I don't know if I'm dreaming or on drugs or what!"

James held her close and took a deep breath. "Calm down. I know it's stressful at first, but everything works out in the end." After Sarah relaxed James continued. "Now, the last time I saw you was a few weeks after the Weeping Angels had dropped me back in time. You looked good and a bit older than you do now. You helped me out when I needed it and now I guess it's my turn to help you."

He walked with her to his house. "Now what I don't get is how you found me. I mean of all the bad shit that has happened today I can't believe that you just randomly found me."

James laughed, "Well you couldn't remember much but you did know that you we met again in 1979. So I've been taking walks at night since January 1st hoping that one day I would find you and help you along." They had made it to James' house and he turned guiltily. " _Shit_ , I don't know what to say to my wife! Who the fuck are you supposed to be?"

Sarah sighed, "This again? I can just wait for the Weeping Angel. It's okay James."

James shook his head. "No way, you're my best friend and I can't let you walk around this city at night when you're this young!"

Sarah giggled. "Wow, you really are an adult! Well I guess I can be an old friend then. You were just the creepy guy who befriended children." She stuck out her tongue and laughed again.

James sighs. "Well we are friends. It'll do." He opens the front door and yells inside, "Jayne, I'm home! I've brought a friend over!"

Sarah heard a woman in the kitchen and out walked the most intense woman that Sarah had ever seen. Her afro bobbed and swayed when she walked, her eyes zeroed in on Sarah and had evaluated her in no time at all. She had a slight build, but her wispy body did not lessen the power that she gave off. "Hello dear my name is Jayne, what is yours?"

Sarah gulped. "My name is Sarah Jones and it's very nice to meet you Jayne."

"Jones? Any relation to the Jones family down the street?" Jayne's eyes narrowed slightly.

"No ma'am." Sarah squeaked.

James laughed. "Aw come on Jayne. She's not here to hurt anybody. Cut the kid some slack." He kissed his wife on the cheek. "In fact she's gonna stay with us for a while until she can get back on her feet."

* * *

I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! And so is James! You all remember her clutzy friend from chapter one don't you?


	7. Searching In The Dark

Author's Note: Sorry about another long break, college hit harder than I thought. If I'm being honest with you guys, there won't be another update until Thanksgiving break.

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO!** Yet...

* * *

Sarah had spent the last year with James and Jayne. Thankfully she was old enough that she didn't need any schooling and was able to get a job. She occasionally ran into that mean old woman who always gave her dirty looks. Though Sarah knew it was weird, a young girl living with a couple that wasn't her parents.

"Hello Diane, nice to see you today." Sarah chirped from behind the grocery store counter. "Just looking to fill up for the week?"

Diane nodded and let Deborah run over. "Hello, Miss Faraday! I'm 10 today!" She happily squeaked.

"Well a very happy birthday to you, Miss Deborah. Have a candy bar, my treat." Sarah winked at the child before she turned to help the next customer. The child ran back to her mother giggling.

"Goodnight Sarah, lock up for me will ya?" Sarah's boss, Mr. Roberts said, as he walked out the door.

"Of course she will. My girl is responsible." James said as he walked in the doors.

"Yeah, so responsible that he won't let me walk home alone." Sarah laughed. "Goodnight Mr. Roberts."

After Sarah locked up the pair walked down the street and Sarah sighed. "I love living with you and Jayne but I wish that we could be home."

James hugged his best friend. "This is your home," He pauseed "for a while at least. I just hope that when you meet the young Mr. and Mrs. Jones that they are kind to you."

Sarah punched James on the arm. "Stop it you old sap. You sound like my dad. Whatever the fuck happened to us being best friends?"

James nudged her. "I aged and you didn't. That's what happened." He tripped over the curb and quickly regained his balance.

Sarah laughed at her friends. "Well I'm glad you never got over your habit of meeting the ground with your face!"

James groaned. "I will tell Jayne that you were battering your elders."

Sarah pouted. "You can't call yourself my elder if you're gonna tattle on me. Don't be a bitch about it."

A voice spoke from the shadows. "What did I hear you say young lady? You better not have cursed at my husband."

The pair jumped. "I'm sorry Jayne. He was just being a brat." James chuckles and pokes Sarah's side.

"Don't you think I didn't see you aggravating her Mister. You both get your rumps in my house this instant before y'all are both in hot water."

"Yes ma'am." They chorused as they walked inside the house, giggling.

Sarah smiled and thought to herself, "Maybe staying here for longer won't be so bad. I love James and Jayne and I'm tired just _thinking_ about jumping back in time again." Of course the second Sarah decided that she wanted to stay put a Weeping Angel showed up.

Around midnight there was a faint crashing sound and a few minutes later someone knocked on the front door. Sarah could hear James groggily talking to someone, but Jayne won't let her get close enough to hear anything specific. "James'll let me have it if you get involved in some sort of nonsense Missy, you're gonna stay back here with me."

James shut the door and walked over to Sarah and Jayne. "Apparently something has happened to Abigail McComb. Her mom said she heard a crash in the kitchen and Abigail is missing from her bed." James sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "I don't like the fact that a little kid is missing, we should help look."

Jane nodded and Sarah said, "Poor Mrs. McComb, do you think something happened to Abigail?"

"I'm not sure, let's just go help Mrs. McComb and her husband look. Abigail couldn't have gotten far." Everyone had a flashlight and was calling Abigail's name. The beams of night cast freaky shadows over everything, but one shadow in particular nearly stopped Sarah's heart.

"James! Jayne! I need your help over here!" Sarah called as she stared face to face with the stone monster.

Her adopted parents ran over and James skidded to a stop, never taking his eyes off the monster. Jayne, having never seen a Weeping Angel before, looked at the frozen pair. "What is it? Guys, we need to be looking, we don't have time for a statue."

"Momma Jayne, you need to keep your eyes on it. This is a Weeping Angel and you need to keep your eyes on it or we're in trouble."

"Sarah, I think it's time for you to go back." Sarah heard the sadness in James' voice as he spoke.

"James this is silly. Sarah is allowed to help us look for Abigail." She attempted to pull him away from the statue, but he pushed her off. "James! Why is God's name did you do that?!"

"Jayne, hush and stare at the statue. Sarah, isn't going back to the house, she's gonna leave us for good. You best say your goodbyes and we nobody is gonna find Abigail for the same reason." James walked closer to his best friend without taking his eyes off of the Weeping Angel. "Are you ready Sarah?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her. "It's been good knowing you, go easy on me when you see me again, I was all sorts of confused before you found me."

Sarah sniffed. "I don't wanna go James. I love living here with you and Jayne. I like working at the Grocery Store, I love seeing Diane and Deborah."

James sniffed. "I know Sarah, but you'll see me again, I promise." He laughed. "Just remember to tell me all about the Weeping Angels, and have fun. If I remember correctly we meet at the best party ever."

* * *

Teehee, that 10 quote just fit so perfectly there I had to!


	8. Slightly More Prepared

**Author's Note:** Soooooooo here ya go! Who needs sleep when you are plagued by the writing bug?

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who, duh

* * *

Sarah took a deep breath and walked back towards the house that James and Jayne would live in at some point in the future. She traced her steps until she found herself in front of an unassuming brick house. The sun was low on the horizon and Sarah was nervous about knocking on the front door so early in the morning on what she thought was a Wednesday morning. As Sarah prepared to leave the front door opened and a man attempted to leave the house. "Hello. Who exactly are you?"

Sarah squeaked. "Oh, um… I was just passing through I thought this was my friend's house. I guess it's not bye!" She floundered a moment longer before Sarah ran off of the porch. " _I'll never be able to go back._ " She muttered to herself mortified as she hide and watched Mr. Jones drive to work. Soon many men follow suit, left their houses and drove away.

Sarah had no idea what to do. She had embarrassed herself and had no where else to go. "Well I have nothing to lose if I just try and explain myself to Mrs. Jones. Maybe I'll even meet little Diane. I wonder if she looks like Deborah." Sarah spoke to herself as she walked up to the house so she wouldn't lose her nerve and hide again.

She knocked on the door with more confidence than she felt. "Hello?" A perky voice spoke through the door. "Shouldn't you be in school young lady?"

Sarah sighed softly, she probably did look young in her nigh clothes with her hair all disheveled. "My name is Sarah Faraday; could you please let me in?"

The door opened slowly revealing a well dressed woman in her late 30's. "This is ridiculous. I don't care how much money Diane paid you, get off of my porch and get to school young lady! Don't make me call your mother."

Sarah huffed. "First of all, I am 20 years old. Second of all, you can't call my mother, she probably isn't born yet. Third of all, when I last met Diane she was a mother with a ten year old daughter who spoke highly of you and how much she loved hearing stories of me when she was growing up." Sarah was mildly seething. "Look, I don't know exactly what kind of punk kid you think I am, but I was pulled from a very nice sleep to go look for a child who I am worried sick about because she is lost somewhere in time with no one to protect her and you are frankly, being a bore and an ass. I'm supposed to be your family's messiah or something so FUCKING LET ME IN!"

The door was slammed in Sarah's face so fast she almost got a nose bleed. " _Fuck. I am so screwed right now._ " Sarah sat down on the curb and waited in the hot sun. "I have nothing left. Apparently I'm not supposed to make it back to Great Grandpa Eli or whatever. When I died I never pictured it would be in the 1960's wearing my pjs." Sarah sniffled once and then broke down in tears. She was hot, tired, and scared about if she would live to see tomorrow.

"Hey, are you okay?" A feminine voice spoke from above Sarah as someone sat down next to her on the curb. Sarah looked up at the girl through tear stained eyes. The girl gave her a hug. "Why don't we go into my house and I'll see how I can help."

This scene was so familiar that Sarah managed to choke out. "Diane?" She laughed to herself and rubbed her eyes clear. "I didn't realize you would be so… old."

Diane frowned. "What do you mean old!? I'm only 18!" She then started. "Hold on. How do you know my name? We really need to talk, follow me inside."

"I didn't mean you were old, I just expected you to be Deborah's age."

"Who's Deborah? I don't know anyone named Deborah." Diane stood up and pulled Sarah with her. "You still didn't tell me how you know my name stranger."

Sarah sighed and braced herself for another strange reaction. "I know your name because I am Sarah Faraday."

* * *

I just like ending chapters here. It's fun and stuffs XD Please comment! I only have one comment so far and it's very lonely *puppy dog eyes* I don't want to be one of those author's who hold chapter for ransom based on comments, and I don't want to be cause then no one would ever see another chapter again and that would make me sad T.T


	9. Younger Old Friends

**Author's Note:** I think this is the soonest that I've ever come up with another chapter so you are most welcome my peoples! So apparently not all of my chapters have been in the same tense (this is a reoccurring problem of mine) so I fixed that and this popped this out since I was on here and I can't stop by without leaving a present for my readers! **  
**

 **Disclaimer:** Must I say it? **  
**

* * *

Diane stopped tugging on Sarah's arm. "Excuse me!" She blinked a few times. "Who?" Her mouth hung open slightly in shock.

Sarah winced. "I know this must be weird but please believe me." When Diane didn't respond Sarah panicked. "You have to believe me! I'm from the year 2015 and I have to find my friend and if I have any spare time I have to look for a child who got lost on the same night I did this last time."

Diane had finally regrouped and threw her arms around Sarah for a bone crushing hug. "Wow I can't believe it's really you! You're just as pretty as I imagined! Oh wow you've even got a mission to complete and everything! I can't believe I get to help you save the day! Oh golly this is exciting!"

Sarah laughed and returned the hug. "Wow you mellow out when you get older. I can't…"

"Oh my stars you've met me before! Tell me everything! How old was I? Did I have a kid? Is that who Deborah is? Is my husband hot? Is it Jeremy Roberts? He's my boyfriend you know."

"I don't think I should tell you anything and risk messing up the timeline… Granted I do have to tell James about the Weeping Angels so I guess it wouldn't hurt." Sarah sits down on the curb and pulls on Diane to make her follow. "Well I met you right after me and my friend James were sent back in time. I saw your house and a little girl playing in the backyard…"

"Diane! Come inside right this instant! Oh, and tell your friend that I don't want to see her face around my house again!" Diane's mother had stormed outside of the house wondering why her daughter hadn't come home from school yet and was not pleased to see who the hold up was."

"Mother this is Sarah Faraday! You can't kick her out! She is an important part of our family history and she has had to deal with a lot in the past 24 hour! Time jumping is tiring and disorienting." Diane puts a comforting arm around Sarah. "Oh and it's Monday August 11th, 1969. We are currently in Atlanta, Georgia. I figured you should have as good a grasp on your time-space position as possible."

Diane's mother hurmphed. "I will allow her to come inside at least until your father gets home. After that is will be up to him to decide what to do with her." She sniffed and stomped back into the house.

" _Damn, this is familiar; I really hope this doesn't happen at everyplace I bop back to._ " Sarah thought to herself as Diane dragged her into the house.

"You're going to need a change of clothes." Sarah almost giggled; Diane is herself, through and through. "Here try this on. It's big on me so it should fit you."

" _It's probably sad that I would actually wear this if I was back home._ " She straightened her face and took the clothes. "Thank you Diane." She quickly changed into the crop top and jeans, keeping her head back with a headband held hippie style. "So do you think that your dad will hate me as much as your mom does?"

"No no no, of course not! My mom didn't grow up hearing about you. He's going to be thrilled to see you!"

Sarah sheepishly looked at her friend. "I kinda sorta already talked to him already…"

* * *

I'm a little sad that no one else had commented, but I guess I'll just have to be happy with one. I can do that *awkward/creepy smile* See? Watch me be grateful.

Seriously though I would like to know if you guys are as excited as me about this fanfiction and comments or sending me PMs is a good way for me to judge that.

Next chapter: Party Time: I wonder which big party Sarah will be attending?


	10. The Argument

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who

 **Author's Note:** I really like this chapter! It's long cause I kept writing and writing until I realized that I had managed to get to 5 pages. So you guys get to reap the benefits of my wave of inspiration!

* * *

Diane sighes. "Well that does complicate things just a little bit. I'm sure that once we explain to my dad how new you are to this then he'll forgive you for being weird, but the best case scenario is if he doesn't recognize you sine you've changed. That's the mostly likely one cause you look so much better in my clothes than you did in whatever you were wearing before."

Sarah laughs. "Well thanks for that. I wasn't planning on meeting you guys, I had just been woken up from bed if you remember correctly." Diane has the decency to blush. "It's alright though, I wouldn't want him to associate his childhood hero with an awkward acting, sloppily dressed woman."

Sarah and Diane decides that it is best if Sarah stayed out of Mrs. Jones' way until Mr. Jones comes home. By the time that the front door slams shut, Sarah is going stir crazy in the bedroom. "Diane bring that CHILD out to meet your father! I want her GONE!" Diane's mother screeched from across the house. Taking a deep breath Sarah walks out of the bedroom fiddling with her hair. " _What if this doesn't go well? What if I can't find Jeremy? What if, God forbid, I can't find Abigail and she has to go through life alone and confused?!_ "

Sarah walks into the room after Diane and breaths a sigh of relief. The man in front of her shows no recognition in his eyes. "Hello, my name is Benny Jones and it is my pleasure to finally meet the infamous Sarah Faraday." He holds out his hand for a handshake with a wry grin on his face.

Sarah musters up a half-hearted smile and shakes his hand firmly. "Well I hope I'm not too much of a disappointment sir. I'm not very special; just a girl who got mixed up in something that she hasn't quite fixed yet."

Benny laughs. "Well I guess you haven't heard the stories I grew up hearing. From what I can tell you're a real spitfire that can get anything done once you set your mind to it."

Sarah blinks in confusion. " _Is he really talking about me? I'm not like that at all._ "

 **Flashback**

A six-year-old James smiling up at her from below her on the tree they were climbing. "Hey Sarah, wait for me!"

"Hurry up slowpoke! The view up here is amazing" A six-year-old Sarah shouts from the top. She hurriedly climbs back down towards the ground as James falls with a scream.

"What gave you the idea to let him do that? You know how clumsy James is and you still let him climb that high! You're lucky because it could have been much worse."

"It wasn't my fault!"

A ten-year-old James swinging on the swing set as he watches a ten-year-old Sarah jumping off at the peak of her swing. She lands on her butt and breaks out laughing. "Your turn!"

Young James jumps off and lands funny, bursting into tears. "S-sarah my arm hurts! Mommy!" The parents rush over and the group drives James to the hospital. He broke his arm.

"Sarah Jones! You have to be more careful! You two shouldn't have been jumping off the swings in the first place."

"I didn't mean to!"

A thirteen-year-old Sarah whines at a thirteen-year-old James. "Be careful or you'll get hurt."

James laughs at his friend. "You can't tell me what to do scaredy cat. Just stand back and watch." James carefully walks across the tree branch and manages to fall into the water below.

"You guys shouldn't have been playing in those woods. You're lucky James only got a little wet."

"it won't ever happen again."

A sixteen-year-old James with his new license is pestering a sixteen-year-old Sarah. "Let's go driving!"

"No I don't want to; let's just stay in and listen to music."

An eighteen-year-old James sits on his couch with an eighteen-year-old Sarah. "Let's go to that new rollerblading place that just opened up. It'll be fun!"

"No, let's stay in and watch a movie. That new one that we've been waiting to see just came out on DVD."

…

"Hey kids can you move some old boxes into the storage unit for me?"

 **End Flashback**

Sarah shakes her head. "I promise I'm not that special. I'm not sure who exactly told you all this but they must have been a fan of tall tales."

Diane almost jumps out of her skin with excitement as she grabs Sarah's arm. "Oh don't be modest! Tell daddy about your friend and the little girl! Tell 'em Sarah tell 'em!"

"Oh okay, um well I have to find my friend James and warn him about the Weeping Angels that sent us back in time and him at some big party. I haven't figured out what the big party is yet. And I would also like to find this girl, Abigail McComb, who was tossed back in time the same night I was. She's really little and I would hate to leave her all alone and unable to defend herself."

The adults nod their heads. Mr. Jones seems to be thinking about what Sarah said and Mrs. Jones is looking at Sarah with a frown on her face.

That night after dinner Sarah and Diane were sitting in her bedroom talking. "Wait I remember something! Remember what I told you about meeting you in the future?"

Diane smiles excitedly. "Yeah? Is there something else I get to know?"

Sarah shakes her head. "No, it's something YOU told ME! You told your husband that we met at Woodstock! What if that's the big party I meet James at? Oh God, has it happened yet? Where is it? We need to leave as soon as possible!"

Diane's eyes light up and she squeals. "Oh wow I've heard about Woodstock! I want to go so badly but Mother says that it's gonna be a concert full of drugs and sex and that she'd never see me go if it's the last thing she ever did."

Sarah frowns. "But it's the only clue we have. We'll just have to talk to your parents tomorrow."

"ABSOLUTELY NOT! I WILL NOT HAVE A DAUGHTER OF MINE GO TO THE DRUG FESTIVAL! YOU SHALL NOT WASTE YOUR FATHERS HARD EARNED MONEY JUST TO LISTEN TO MUSIC SURROUNDED BY THE HIPPIES YOU INSIST ON DRESSING THAT CHILD LIKE!"

"Now dear, take a breath and listen to the girl speak. Now Sarah, why do you think that you will find your friend at Woodstock?"

"Well when I first jumped back in time Diane told her husband that she had met me at Woodstock. That's happening later this week correct?" There is a slow nod from Benny and a quick nod from Diane. "And James told me to find him at a big party so I'm guessing that Woodstock is the big party he was talking about."

Mrs. Jones smirks. "Well it isn't because I have already told Diane which means that you can't go so you _must_ see him somewhere else."

Benny gives his wife a look. "Dear I think we must look at the facts. With what Diane told Sarah in the future I think her best bet is going to Woodstock and finding her friend before something bad happens to him." He smiles at his daughter. "I even think it would be good for her to go. The future has spoken and I think we should listen."

Diane squeals, 'I'll start packing now!" as she runs to her room.

Mrs. Jones turns to Sarah and whispers. "I will not let you take my daughter away from me you godless child." She then speaks louder. "Now Sarah why don't you follow Diane and let the grown ups talk?"

Sarah glowers at the woman. "Mrs. Jones, I am an adult. I am 20 years old and this is a matter that is very important to me so I suggest you let me join you."

Benny smiles and hides a laugh behind a cough. "Well then Sarah I suggest we all go sit in the living room and talk about what we are going to do."

The conversation starts off rockily with Mrs. Jones ignoring Sarah and trying to reason with her husband. "But Benny, we have already told Diane that she can't go to Woodstock and we must stand by the decision or she will never value our word again."

"Dear, Sarah says that Diane told her that they met at Woodstock so Diane must have attended with her on Sarah's search for her friend."

"She LIED! They planned this so our child can go frolicking off into the sunset with some druggy she meets at that Godless concert!"

"If I may voice my opinion please, I was not aware of the problem until after I told Diane what she told me in the future. I am just trying to find James. He helped me when I had no idea what was going on and I need to return the favor. He's my best friend and I can't let him get hurt."

Benny nods his head happily agreeing with me, but Mrs. Jones seems set on disagreement. "I don't believe you! You're a liar! MY CHILD WILL NOT GO TO WOODSTOCK!"

* * *

Weeeeeeeell SOMEONE'S pissy... I wonder why *evil smile* I know something you don't know and it's so exciting! Who wants to take a guess at why Mrs. Jones is acting like a crazy person?


	11. Disagreements and Over-Reactions

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Doctor Who there would be a lot more monsters in it than there are so...

 **Author's Note:** I am SO sorry for the long break. I assumed I would be popping out chapters left and right since there's no school, but I've been so busy I just haven't had time.

* * *

Sarah sits on the couch in shock. She figured that Mrs. Jones would be problematic, but she had no idea that she would try so hard to ruin the only plan she had. "Mrs. Jones please let me explain my side of this story. I'm sure we can come to a reasonable agreement if you would just"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR SIDE OF THE STORY! I JUST WANT YOU OUT OF MY HOUSE AND OUT OF MY LIFE! LEAVE MY FAMILY ALONE!" Mrs. Jones is all but tearing her hair out by the end of her tirade and Mr. Jones has had enough.

"Abigail, stop this at once! I am trying to help someone who is very important to me and you are doing nothing but trying to ruin it. I suggest you hold your tongue or I will hold it for you."

Sarah is shaking in anger, but manages to keep her voice level. "I suggest that you listen to your husband and allow the grown-ups-who-act-like-grown-ups to make rational decisions."

The light smirk after her comments pushes Mrs. Jones over the edge. "I KNEW THIS BITCH WAS PLANNING SOMETHING! DO YOU SEE THAT GODAWFUL SMILE! SATAN LIVES INSIDE THAT GIRL AND YOU ARE GOING TO LET HER TAINT DIANE AND HER CURSES WILL SETTLE IN MY HOME AND RUIN IT FOR EVER! BEGONE EVIL BEAST AND LEAVE MY HOME PURE!"

"Who The Ever Loving FUCK Are You Calling An Evil Beast You BATSHIT CRAZY RELIGIOUS NUT? 'Oh Godless this' and MOTHER FUCKING 'Demonic that' YOU WOULDN'T KNOW EVIL IF IT STARED BACK AT YOU FROM THE MIRROR! OH WAIT IT ALREADY FUCKING DOES!"

Mr. Jones slams his hands on the coffee table. "ENOUGH. I am done with the both of you. Go to your rooms and we will have a rational discussion in the morning or, So Help Me God, I will decide what everyone is going to do without anyone's input and You Will Be Happy About It."

Thoroughly chastised, the pair nod and slink off to their respective bedrooms. "That was scary. Mom and Dad can get loud sometimes, but it never usually ends like that." Sarah sees Diane sitting in the middle of her bed hugging her knees.

She then remembered how young her protector is right now. "Oh I'm so sorry Diane." She says wrapping her young friend in a hug. "I just get worked up so easy and your mom is so good at making me angry. I'll act more civilized next time I see her. I promise." Diane has relaxed and is now leaning easily against Sarah. "Now let's get some sleep; we have a big day tomorrow." The pair drifts off into an uneasy sleep, both worried about what tomorrow would bring.

In the morning no one would looked at anyone else but Benny. He had an easy smile on his face and he radiated control in such a way that reminded Sarah very much of an older Diane. This comparison brought a smile to her face and helped Sarah eventually relax. As if they were linked together, Diane relaxes once the tension left Sarah's body. Mrs. Jones was the only one who didn't seem to notice the ever increasingly easy going feeling in the kitchen. "Let's get this over with Benny. What exactly are we going to do with that _child_ and how soon will she leave our home?"

"Well Abigail, _our_ child will be leaving shortly with the very responsible adult that is Sarah Faraday to attend Woodstock." He smiled at his daughter and childhood hero while his wife gnashed her teeth.

"Oh thank you so much Daddy! This is amazing! I get to adventure with Sarah Faraday! Oh wow my kids aren't going to believe this! I can't wait to meet James, meeting a friend of yours is almost as good as meeting you a second time! I wonder what he looks like and if he acts like he says you do or if it's just your perception of him that makes him seem that way? Is he really very extremely clumsy or did you exaggerate that bit? Did he really raise you for two whole years? Do you think he'll have met Jayne yet? Oh my what if we set them up that"

Sarah laughs as she grabs Diane's shoulders. "Diane shush. Breathe. Now be quiet and listen to your father speak." Diane slowly breathes in and out before nodding.

"Now you have a ways to travel so I want you guys packed and ready to leave the house by lunch-time. I might be able to find a train that goes to Bethel today and isn't too expensive. Now get packed and I will see the both of you with your bags at noon sharp."

Diane happily shouts "yes sir" and rushes off to her room, but Sarah frowns. "Mr. Jones I can't let you do that. You really truly don't need to spend your hard earned money on me. I can hitchhike to New York and attend the festival alone if you want."

Mrs. Jones positively beams while Mr. Jones adamantly shakes his head. "No, Diane is dying to go to tat festival and I am well off enough that two train tickets aren't going to break the bank. Just except my gratitude and go pack."

* * *

*gives everyone cookies and hugs* Forgive me for my long absence. I had a plan to be better about updates! I swear I did... Well school doesn't start back until January 6th so feel free to bother me if you think I wait tooooooo looooooong between updates.


	12. Accusations of the Confessor

**Author's Note:** I had this written yesterday, but my internet was down and my sister just managed to get it back.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't even own the laptop I'm writing this on...

* * *

Sarah smiles and nods her head as she leaves the kitchen. Mrs. Jones is not so pleased about the arrangement. "I mean really Benny why would you send our little Diane off with a stranger to a whole 'nother state? I'm worried that something will happen to her! Please reconsider for my sake and our daughters."

"Abigail I know you always thought that the stories of Sarah were just a bunch of junk, but this girl is as good as gold in my family. She's a smart, brave girl-, woman, and she will keep Diane safe." Benny gives his wife a silencing look before he walks out of the house to see if he can find a train ticket to Bethel.

"Sarah this is so exciting! I can't believe dad is going to let us go to Woodstock and for an important mission too! I feel like a super hero! Or maybe a spy! Oooo I can't wait to get there and see all the musicians playing and help you find your friend James and set him up with his wife _Jane_ and become apart of my very own Sarah Faraday story!" Diane chatters excitedly as she throws clothes into a suitcase. They all appear to be similar to the hippie-ish clothes that Sarah is currently wearing.

"Maybe you shouldn't pack that top Diane; it shows a bit too much skin." Sarah off handedly comments as she watches her young protector pack. "I think that we should have some sturdier clothes because we're not sure what it's going to be like at Woodstock." After Diane gives her a look Sarah cringes. " _I sound just like my mother. Oh god I'm getting Old._ "

After packing the suitcase half full of flimsy hippie clothing and half comfortable camping-type clothing Diane and Sarah decide to venture out of the bedroom. "Hello? Mom? Dad? We finished packing. I don't think its past noon yet." Diane putters along in the front just in case the pair runs into Mrs. Jones. There was no response so she tries again, a little louder this time. "Mom! Dad! We finished packing!" Nothing. "Sarah…! What's going on?" Diane's voice had dropped to a whisper as if she were afraid to be too loud in the silent house.

"I'm not sure. Why don't you go to your room and wait for me to find out what's wrong-, I mean, what's going on here." Sarah slowly tip toes around the corner and her breath hitches. The house seems empty. Sarah hears a soft sound, she can't quite make it out, and she scuttles over to the source. Sarah leans her ear against the door to the outside and hears what can now be made out as singing. " _Mrs. Jones must be out in the back, which is why she didn't hear Diane calling._ " Sarah slowly opens the back door and sticks her head out to see Mrs. Jones singing and weeding the garden. "Mrs. Jones? We are done packing for the trip. Have you seen Mr. Jones anywhere?"

Mrs. Jones stops singing to glare at the offending head sticking out of the door frame. "Why don't you come outside for a little chat Sarah dear? We have some air to clear before I let you take my daughter away."

Sarah nods slowly as she walks completely out of the door. "I would really like to make things civil between us as well. Your hostility confuses me because I never did anything to you."

Mrs. Jones smirks. "Well demon spawn you have done something to me. You ruined my life and now you're going to ruin my daughter's life." She stands up and brushes the dirt onto her pants leg. "I don't trust you as far as I can throw you but because you can't seem to leave me alone when I want you to, I figured I should clear the air and make everything crystal clear."

Sarah bristles. "I have done nothing to ruin your life and I am not going to ruin Diane's! I love her like she's my family and I would never hurt my family!"

Mrs. Jones lets out a course laugh. "You say that, but you left Mrs. Jayne alone and she didn't understand what was going on did she? And if you had been more aware then Mr. James would not have been attacked by the Weeping Angel all those years ago now would he?"

 _"Let's stay home instead and watch that new movie, James."_

" _Okay, I guess we can do that instead, but I still think that going to the new skating rink would be much more fun."_

" _I know you guys are in the middle of something but I'm too old to be lugging things to the storage unit. Just remember to be careful!"_

"You don't know anything! It's not my fault! He Tripped Over The Mirror! I Just Got Unlucky! IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" Sarah burst into tears and collapsed into a sobbing mess on the grass.

"Well if you and Mr. James isn't your fault then Abigail McComb most certainly is! That Weeping Angel was looking for you and it happened to find a little girl who got up to get a glass of water. She knew she wasn't supposed to have anything to drink or she'd wet the bed, but she was so thirsty and she was a big girl anyways. She just wanted a glass of water and Then You Had To Go And Summon The Damned Angel! ALL I WANTED WAS A GLASS OF FUCKING WATER!"

Sarah looks up stunned, her puffy eyes widening. "You're Abigail McComb?" At Mrs. Jones nod Sarah stands slowly. "I was going to look for you. Make sure you were okay. I didn't mean for you to get wrapped up in this mess." Sarah throws her hands skyward. "Hell, I didn't even want to get wrapped up in this mess!"

Abigail Jones looks dubiously at Sarah. "Well you did and now you're going to give my baby girl over to those horrible monsters!"

After wiping her eyes dry Sarah attempts a smile at Abigail. "Well I can promise that adult Diane went forward in time just like she was supposed to and she is happily married with a lovely daughter. You have nothing to worry about. Nothing will happen to her as long as I am around."

Mrs. Jones gives Sarah a tentative smile and goes back to her plants. Sarah nods once and scrubs her face quickly with her hand before going back inside the house. "Everything's fine Diane. I found your mother in the garden and hopefully your dad will be home soon."

Benny chooses this moment to walk in the front door waving two tickets and shouting, "I've got a present for somebody!"

Both Diane and Sarah run to him and excitedly hold out their hands. "Each of you has one round trip ticket to Bethel, New York that leaves on Thursday, August 14 at 8 o'clock in the morning. So make sure you're all packed and that you get some shut eye."

* * *

See see? I can post things in a timely manner! Love you all!


	13. Not A Morning Person

**Author's Note:** You may have noticed that the description changed. That little bit will come up and next chapter and I loved it so I put it in the opening. It has a nice little hook factor to it doesn't it?

 **Disclaimer:** I make no money off of this or pretend to have as much skills as the writers of Doctor Who.

* * *

The sun had just barely graced the sky Thursday morning when there was a pounding on the bedroom door. "Come on girls get up! Your train leaves in two hours!

Diane springs from the bed, bright eyed and bushy tailed. "Oh wow! This is so exciting! Oh wake up wake up wake up Sarah! It's almost time to leave!"

"Er Dn Wun Ge U" Sarah's voice is muffled by her pillow as she waves her arm in the direction of Diane's voice.

"Oh Come On!" Diane pulls the covers off of her friend and Sarah curls into a ball to retain warmth. "We don't have much time to get ready and leave! We have to double check our bags and eat breakfast and walk to the train station and say goodbye to my parents…."

More groans from the bed cut Diane off. "Er Cn Ge Ruy Qui." Sarah pulls the covers back over her body, covering her head.

Diane sighs before she bounces out of the room. "I will be back once I've made breakfast!"

Sarah groans one last time before she climbs out of the bed. She slowly fixes the covers before shuffling out of the bedroom. "… and stay together." Benny's voice drifts from the kitchen as Sarah shuffles inside. "Well good morning sunshine, I'm glad that Diane managed to get you out of bed."

A nod is managed before Sarah finds her hands wrapped around a coffee mug. She breathes in the smell of the heavenly cup in her hands as she takes a scalding sip. "Give me a minute to kick start my brain and then we can talk about what we are doing today."

Benny laughs before turning to his daughter and they continued the conversation they had been having prier to Sarah entering the room. Abigail Jones then shuffled into the kitchen and went straight to the stove, managing to get started on breakfast before her brain had even woken up. By the time the food was half cooked Abigail was nursing her first cup of coffee and Sarah was plenty awake enough to be a productive member of the conversation.

"So we have an 18 train ride ahead of us. We will stay overnight on the train and arrive with enough time to find the farm and not miss too much of opening day. Hopefully we can find James right off the bat and enjoy the rest of the festival. Afterwards we will ride the train home and everything will, hopefully, run according to plan." Sarah scrubs the palm of her hand over her face once before making eye contact with someone who was more excited than any human had the right to be at 6:30 in the morning.

"Ooooo wow! I can't believe it! I'm gonna go double check the bags and make sure everything is packed. Then I'm going to go and clean my room; everyone loves coming home from a trip to a clean bedroom!"

Abigail Jones lets out a short laugh. "Stay seated dear, the eggs are fresh off the stove. Eat and breathe. You have time to check the bags while… Sarah…. cleans your room in preparation to leave. " Fluffy eggs slide onto every plate and if Sarah noticed that hers were slightly burned she didn't comment.

* * *

Two within a few hours... I'm spoiling you guys! For real though I need sleep because I have to go to work in 11 hours... Think of this little gem as my New Years Eve present to you all! Enjoy your alcohol (or cider) and have fun partying (or watching the ball drop from your couch) and be sure to have a safe day.


	14. Train Ride

I wrote this a while ago and never got around to finishing it. I've run out of steam for this story so I'm going to abandon it. I'm sorry if you liked it, but no one reads it anymore so I'm not going to waste my time with writing the rest.

* * *

"Bye Mom! Goodbye Dad! I'll see you in a few days!" Sarah wasn't sure why Diane felt the need to shout out of the car window when she had hugged her parents goodbye just minutes before, but Sarah made no comment. She just shyly waved goodbye to the all-grown-up-little-girl who got caught in her cross hairs and the man who she would meet a few years in his past before finding the beginning of her timeline.

The scenery passes slowly as the train huffs along and Diane soon grows bored of looking out the window. "Sarah when is lunch? I'm hungry."

Sarah breathes out a long suffering sigh before she speaks. "You're not hungry Diane you're bored. Dig through the bag, I put some books and a deck of cards inside." Sarah turns her eyes skyward as Diane brightens up and rummages through their belongings. " _Oh how I miss modern electronics. I could have given her the train's wifi password and not heard from her the whole trip._ "

Diane pulled out the cards and smiled at Sarah. "So what card game do you want to play?"

"Why don't you pick?" Sarah grimaced; she had never really learned how to play anything other than Go Fish.

"Let's play Rummy! That's my favorite card game. My grandmother taught me how to play it when I was little."

Sarah blinked. "Play what? I've never heard of it."

Diane smiled even wider and then proceeded to spew words almost faster than Sarah could follow. "We need some paper and pencils to write down the scores. The objective is to group your cards together by either placing three or more consecutive shapes together or three or four cards with the same face. Jokers aren't allowed and Ace means one." As she speaks Diane looks in the bag for pencils and paper. "We each get 10 cards." Diane starts placing cards on the table. "I can deal and keep score since it's your first time playing."


End file.
